The Norm & The Nobody
by Loutzy
Summary: No one knows about Namine's inability to sleep; not even her parents. Roxas has been with her through everything; but can he help her through the biggest problem in her life? "This boy was lying here, unconscious, was totally and absolutely perfect." R&R.
1. Prologue

**Up here?  
Yeah, this is the disclaimer; and the ONLY one.  
I'm not going to be putting up a disclaimer on every chapter I put up because, as not only a writer, but also a reader, I find them to be annoying and useless.  
It's called "Fan Fiction" for something, right?**

_**Disclaimer: the author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). The plot and written works is © of The Original Lianne. All else belongs to their rightful owners. Any brand, name or else belongs to rightful owners.**_

_Preview quote: "I mean, it's her cousin; totally off limits. But, […] when we touch, it's like electricity flies through me."_

**Prologue**

Dreaming; I miss it.

I miss being able to live a fantasy, and I miss waking up feeling entirely refreshed.

But that never happens anymore. When I was thirteen years old, it was confirmed that I have been experiencing signs and symptoms of Insomnia; and I couldn't do anything about it. I've tried lying in bed until I drift off into unconsciousness, but I couldn't keep my mind from getting flooded with thoughts and memories. I even tried therapy, though no matter what I tried, it would keep coming back. The only option left is to take sleeping pills, which only give me up to 3 hours of rest a night. And tonight, the night before I start grade 10, those didn't work either.

So now, all I do is sit. And wait.

In the dead silence of the early morning, an obnoxiously loud song came about.

"Shit."

It's my new ringtone, I recognized. I scrambled out of my bed hoping to find my cell - and not wake the 'rents. I finally found my cellular companion while it was jumping around in my hands like a fish-out-of-water. I hurried to flip open the old silver phone and listen in.

"Hello? Namine Kato, you talk to me this instant!" Her voice rang through like wind chimes.

"Kairi, calm down... Now, why are you calling me at-" I looked over towards the alarm clock to see it was, "Whoa! Half past five! What the hell are you doing up so early?" Usually, she'd be late for school, and had always been woken up at eight.

"I know! I woke up because of my stupid cat Princess," I know; she named her cat Princess... how original. "And now I cannot get back to sleep!" Personally, her cat is looks like a rat. It's an Mien Siamese with hardly any hair. You know; the ones that the Egyptians worshipped? I could never worship something so ugly-

"Have you gotten any sleep?" She carried on.

I replied with "Not one wink of sleep, no." You see, no one knows about me; well, at least not of what I go through every night just to get a bit of shut eye.

"Oh! You have to go to sleep. I'll hang up for you to at least get a couple hours of shut eye! See you in a few!" And before I could say one peep, the disconnection beeping signaled that she had been hung up on me.

I thought about it for a couple seconds, and settled with getting her back later for hanging up on me.

_Can't get any sleep, _I thought to myself, _might as well get ready for the first day of hell-hole._

Okay, so it's not exactly a hell-hole; I actually kind of like it. I mean, my friends are there, and they're all _so_ much fun to be around.

Well, my brother can be a pain in the ass at times and what-not, but he's overall a big teddy bear pyromaniac.

His name is Axel. He might be intimidating when you first meet him, but he's really not that bad. He eats, and works out, than eats and brings Larxene to his room, I don't even want to _know_ what goes on in there, than works out some more. Trust me, he's not that big, but he's showing signs of improvement.

Since I started the introductions, I might as well finish them.

You know the girl I mentioned just a second ago? The girl who he brings into his bedroom? Yeah, that's Larxene. She's this gorgeous, tall blonde. Everything a man would want is right there. Pale, blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, perfect hour-glass figure...

And you know Kairi, my best friend? Yeah, I think you already have an idea about what she's like. She's got this auburn hair and she's dating my amazing friend Sora. Kairi's as fun as fun as you can get to be around, but once it gets to introductions, she's as shy as… well, she's just really shy.

Sora is the complete opposite (hey, who said opposites didn't attract?). He's really funny and _too_ outgoing – is that even possible? He wants to be an artist, but Kairi isn't too fond of the idea. I mean, she's fine with it, but she kinda grew up in a richer family, so she was hoping for a doctor or something. But if that's his dream, why not?

Now Roxas. Kairi's cousin whom I have something a little bigger with. I mean, it's her cousin; totally off limits. But, we have chemistry. When we touch, it's like electricity flies through me. His eyes send fireworks exploding in my head. I've known him since kindergarten, and he's always been my closest "guy" friend. His dream is to be a in the athletics – a professional skateboarder. And hey, who doesn't like an athlete?

And then there's me. The simple teenage girl who you can't say is ugly, but unlike all my friends, looking like a goddess is out of the question.

"Namine! I'm going to work!" My mom, Jenny, yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, Mom!" I yelled back.

I got up and opened my backpack, trying to memorize the schedule.

Homeroom, then English, then Math (Ugh, algebra). Then Seifer chases me around, Pence tries to ask me to the dance, and I stick with Kairi and Larxene to go to lunch (how fun), but that's not written in the schedule –wink. Then I have a God waiting for me in Biology, whom I have to resist kissing him since he is Kairi's cousin – not as easy as it looks; trust me. And my last, yet least favorite subject of the day is... Physical Education.

You see, being unable to walk on a flat surface without falling over will make it highly impossible to Ace the one and only class where you need to run.

I got out of my room with my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom across the hall. I hopped in the shower and let the hot water run on my back; un-knot all those muscles that that can't seem to un-cramp.

When I was finished with my shower, I grabbed a pair of my favorite undies - adorably cute black and white polka-dot cheeky ones! - With a push up bra, pulled those on, and wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror with my hand to get a good look at myself.

My straight blonde hair fell below my shoulders, droplets of water still falling from the wet tips. My deep blue - which had tints of purple – eyes were of my fathers, but the straight, yet small nose came from my mom's side. I have pale skin, and no acne; which is a blessing, I can admit.

I opened the door and instantly fell over myself seeing who was standing before me.

**Yay! Prologue up!**

**Haha, it's a good size one too.**

**Do you think this is a waste of time; this story?  
Is it good?  
Is it bad?  
Should I continue?**

**Review and let me know! **

**Lianne (But you can call me Anne)**

**[:**


	2. Stop Talking to Yourself, Hun

_Preview quote: "Well, I wouldn't have known that I was naked either."_

**Stop Talking to Yourself, Hun. It's Un-Healthy.**

I landed _the_ Roxas' arms with nothing on but my bra and undies... Thank God I shaved!

He held me there for two more long seconds, then I realized what he was doing. He was _smelling_ me. He quickly noticed the realization in my eyes, and let go of me.

A shaky intake of breath escaped his lips when I _really _noticed what was going on here:

I, Namine Kato, am in my house (with no parental supervision, might I add), and was just wrapped up in my best friend's cousin's arms, practically _NAKED_! Just kill me now, why don't you?

Then, of course, I started stuttering.

"Err, t-this is quite awkward."

Ugh, to make things anymore worse than it already was, it was silent for about ten more seconds.

"Heh, right. Sorry." He laughed shakily, "Well, you know what they say..." Actually, I didn't know what they "say", but nodded and smiled anyways; no need to make things anymore awkward then it already is.

"So, why are you here?" I'm hoping that didn't sound as mean as it I thought it did. "I mean, wasn't Kairi suppose to pick me up...?" Not to mention she was suppose to _dress _me, as well.

He was silent; frozen. He looked like a kid who just lost their parent's in the local supermarket.  
He looked like he was figuring out what to say and how to say it.

"K-K-Kairi sent me up. She said you'd be up here; but she didn't mention you wouldn't have clothes on..." He smiled, sternly laughing; shaking.

Well, I wouldn't have known that I was naked either.

_Then again, you can use this moment to your advantage, Namine, instead of whining and complaining about it._ The devil on my shoulder whispered to me. Oh, right. Like I could seduce Roxas.

_I'm with devil here on this one,_ the angel told me, _he could be yours for all you know._

That's when I had to start talking... err, thinking back. Am I going crazy or something?

_SHUT UP. I AM NOT GOING TO BE PROMISCUOUS WITH ROXAS BEHIND KAIRI'S BACK! Done. NOW STOP TALKING._

I composed myself and said "Erm, if you don't mind too much, I need to get dressed...?" I smiled, and he understood, taking a seat outside of my room.

I walked across the hallway and into my room I went; closing the door, of course. I walked to the closet doors, and stepped into the humongous closet.

You see, over the years of hanging around Kairi, I've learned to like fashion and everything about it. I dug out a lot of history about it and found many tips and tricks to a good fashion sense.

I walked to my vanity and created a natural Smokey eye with my make-up, a little lip gloss, and I was good to go. My hair was already dry and at its normal state – straight as could be.

Then I remembered something.

FUCK.

I remembered something that I wish I hadn't.

I cannot wear anything from my closet at the moment, because it's not filled with my clothes; Actually, it's not filled with anything. Axel has all my clothes; besides my bras and underwear – he believes he will get cooties. I seriously wonder about my older brother sometimes...

_FUCK._

And the only way I can actually put some clothes on is to actually go to his room; which is half-way down the hall. On the second floor – I'm on the third.

Just in case you're wondering, no, I don't keep towels in my bedroom or anything. The only thing to do is to-

_FUUUUU- wait. I don't have to go._

"Roxas?" My voice was helpless.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" there was a brief pause

"Okay, go to my brother's room. He's asleep, so be quiet. There, you'll see a bunch of my clothes. Grab an outfit, and bring it back. Thanks!" How bad can it get? I mean, he has an amazing fashion sense, himself.

"What?"

"Roxas, don't be a bum-head and do as you're told." I stopped talking to hear his footsteps leave. I waited at least two minutes when he came knocking on my door with the "perfect outfit".

I reached out and grabbed the outfit.

"Oh, and hurry up in there! It's 7:20!. I heard from the other side of the door. It wasn't bad timing, but getting out the door any later then 7:30 wasn't too good either, seeing as classes start at 8:10. I looked at the outfit.

It was a simple, short, little gray dress. He paired it with a black belt in the middle and a few beaded necklaces. It's adorable! He also paired it with a pair of black flats. Simply adorable.

I opened the door with the outfit on.

"Oh, Namine. This is a new you. Really Librarian gone bad." He was using his "sexy" voice. I laughed and grabbed my Roxy backpack, walking down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and got out a pen and paper scribbling down a note to Axel when he awoke, telling him I was already at school. He took a shower last night, so all he has to do is brush his teeth and put on some clothes; good thing too, he got to sleep in. I opened the door to see Roxas' 1958 cadillac eldorado. It's a gorgeous baby; I got to hand that to him.

I hopped in the passenger seat, and noticed something unusual.

"Hey, where's Kairi?"

"With Sora." I thought she said she was going to pick me up? Oh well; this is just another reason to get her back. I smiled to myself as he started pulling out of the driveway. Victory? I think so.

We pulled out of the parking lot and something came to mind. Why wouldn't Roxas tell me that she wasn't waiting in the car when we were upstairs? It was on my mind for a couple seconds, but I didn't hesitate on the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked with true curiosity. _Why am I smiling again…?_

_Namine, you dip shit, it's cause your victorious in the battle between Kairi and yourself. Oh, answer with something quick, before he thinks you're talking to yourself._

"What's not to smile about? I mean, we're not freshman any longer. We're sophomore." _Wait, consience; I _am_ talking to myself._

"That is true." His answer to my question stumped me for a minute, thinking he was responding to my conversation with myself. Silly Namine. _But he doesn't have to know that. And good thinking, Namine._

After that, the trip there was silent; but not an awkward silence, a very comfortable silence.

Today is going to be one hell of a day.

_**READ [IMPORTANT] :**_

**I hope you like the story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**I am looking forward to thinking up a good plot.  
Do you think I am getting at their relationship too quickly? I mean, they've known each other since kindergarten!**

**I'm already done the next chapter! EEEK, I can't wait til' you guys see it.**

**Oh, another quick question:  
Do you think the chapters are too long/short?**

_**So chop-chop, people. :3**_

**Read and Review!**

**Anne**


	3. Boys Can Blush?

_Preview Quote: "Awkward questions: The name of the game explains itself."_

**Boys Can Blush?**

When we got to the school parking lot, it was packed. Kids running around with sheets filled in their hands (That use to be me when I was a minor niner; but they'll find out sooner or later that high school is really not as hard as the teachers make you believe in elementary), people causing trouble, girls hugging and welcoming each other back from their holidays (each and every one of them in the shortest of skirts), boys watching those girls - every teenager in all of destiny island.

I was being dragged by Roxas, and didn't notice how close I was to him.

We were holding hands, walking towards the group. When they noticed us, their smiles grew wide, and I only noticed Kairi's eyes shifting from our hands to Roxas, to me.

"When did Namine and Roxas become a _thing_?" a girl whispered in a nasally voice.

"Well, I don't care if they are a _'thing'_ or just a _'fling'_, _I want Roxas_." said the other girl.

Whispers were flowing from side to side, everyone talking.

I automatically sank more into his side, and he let go of my hand. He, instead, wrapped his arm around my waist. I fell into his side, while watching my steps; a clumsy girl like me within the center of attention, like now, should always watch her steps.

We reached the group with plenty whispers still floating about.

"Damn girl; that is one sexy outfit!" Axel practically screamed; making me blush a medium pink. Sora dog-whistled in agreement and Larxene hit Axel at the back of his head. Wait, how the _hell_ did he get here so fast?

"Wait, Roxas?" I started, "Wasn't Axel asleep when you went to go get my clothes?"

"No, actually." Larxene interrupted. "He came over to my place at about five am for a little alone time…" She giggled. _Ugh, good to know he's been getting it on with her on a daily basis. Don't they get tired? Maybe that's what keeps her in such good shape…_

"So, do you guys, like, role play or something in there? I mean, you two never fail to do _that_ everyday; you guys must do something to keep it fresh in there." Sora winked.

"_LA LA LA LA, I can't hear this conversation, nor where it is going!_" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"But really," Kairi said, "that is one sexy outfit. I _have_ taught you well."

"Credits." Roxas claimed beside me, "I made the outfit because _someone_ was suppose to help Namine get ready this morning without telling me, and _someone_ had all of her clothes captive." Axel looked from side to side, angelically.

"Axel, I see that little demon on your shoulder; don't try to deny it." Kairi exclaimed.

We were all laughing at the statement when Riku came into the circle, waiting for us to calm down.

"Damn, Roxas. I see that you took Namine out of the market. How'd you do it? I would really like to get my hands on one of those." He and his little group of friends started laughing.

"Roxas, come on, let's go." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, poor Namine - feeling helpless? You wouldn't be feeling like that if I were the one holding you like this fool is."

Roxas tightened his hold on my waist; not to hurt, but more protectively. I saw Axel was ready to pounce, but Larxene stopped him.

"You act like confident, _gorgeous_ women are prizes." Roxas said.

"I don't act, Roxas. I know. They were put on this planet to please us." Riku exclaimed.

My blood was boiling. This… pathetic _child_ needs a good slap in the face. Roxas was about to rip his head off. He let go of my waist and I grabbed his hand.

"Roxas, he wants you to react. Let's just walk away, please?" I whispered. His face was hard, but when he looked at me, his expression softened.

"Do you really want me to walk away from this pathetic child?" He whispered softly in return.

"Yes, I do." He then slipped his hand on my waist and walked away with me. Any guy who's over self-confident would start a riot and kick Riku's ass. But he didn't. He put me before his reputation and walked away from Riku; even if we all know he is one hundred percent able to make sure Riku was in the trash can, hurting in all parts of his body.

The bell rang signaling it was ten minutes to class time. I walked to homeroom with Roxas and sat down.

"Okay class, as of right now you're in grade 11! How does it feel?" The teacher, Mr. Cope asked us all. Everyone groaned in response. "A little authenticity won't hurt, you know?" A couple cheers came from some corners of the room, but it still wasn't loud. "That's a little more like it. So, what we are going to do today is assign locks and ..." He was drowned out by my thoughts.

Did I hear Roxas call _me_ a "confident, gorgeous woman" before, when he was talking to Riku, or am I imagining things? I'm sure I wasn't the only one who heard it. My phone then started to vibrate, so I quickly opened it. A text from Larxene.

I looked up and around to see people going up to the front desk, collecting locks. I watched as Roxas went up to grab his lock and sat back down.

_Did you hear what Roxas called you? Confident, gorgeous... something like that? I think little Roxie has a crush. ;)_

I sent a message in reply, explaining that a guy like him could never possibly like a girl like me.

I closed the phone and looked directly at the teacher.

"Namine Kato." That was my Que. I walked up to the desk and grabbed a lock.

76-09-27. Why do I always get stuck with the confusing locker combinations?

"Class, do you know how to tell if the teacher is hung over? Free day. So, since it is the first day of school and it is not in my job to teach you today, and also, I'm hung over, I give to you a free day. Have a great life." Everyone in the class cheered as if summer was presented to them all over again. They grabbed their bags and leaped out of the room. "Don't forget to find a locker!" He shouted out. "Oh and before the lunch bell rings, stay inside the school, will you?"

I stood up and grabbed my bag. Walking out the door, I saw Roxas leaning against two lockers down the hall. I walked over to him.

"One for you and one for me. I got to keep my eye on you or Godzilla might come terrorize the city, and with your luck, you as his target." he laughed.

Roxas, his laugh is like a rainbow dipped in chocolate; it's amazing. Then again, a _Crayola_ crayon wouldn't really taste good, and depending on the chocolate, it might taste bitter - like dark chocolate. Okay, so maybe not a rainbow dipped in chocolate if you wanted to eat the rainbow.

"Yeah, that's very true." I giggled. "What's your locker combo?" We always told each other our combos each year; just in case.

"48-28-48. It's actually the last six digits of your phone number, I noticed. You?"

"76-09-27."

"Ha-ha, just like Namine to get the most confusing locks." He then smiled. "Free time; so whatcha thinking about doing?"

"Actually, I have-"

"Namine! Roxas! Stop flirting and let's go to the mall." Kairi's voice called down the hall.

"I _had_ nothing to do." I laughed.

"Kairi, we can't go to the mall unless the school bell rings!" Roxas shouted back to Kairi.

Kairi looked back at us and called "3, 2, 1." and the school bell came right on time. Typical Kairi.

When we got outside, the gang was beside Axel's Yellow Hummer, joking about something. Looking around, I noticed that the parking lot was almost as full as this morning.

"Namine!" At the sound of my name, my head snapped up and I noticed Olette and Hayner, walking towards us. I looked up at Roxas and he stopped, smiling at the couple.

"Hey 'Let, what's up?" I asked when she got here.

"Me and Hayner were wondering if you and Roxas would wanna come with us for some sea salt ice cream tomorrow. It's gonna be the whole gang; Kairi and Sora, Axel and Larxene, Pense and… himself." She smiled. Olette was always the shy, friendly type; and that's what I love about her. She's not one to talk behind someone's back.

I looked up, "What do you think, Roxy?" I giggled; he hates that nickname.

He looked down, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I'll talk to Kairi and all of them about it; just to make sure." I smiled at Olette. "But, you gotta know that Roxas and I-"

"Olette! If you and lover boy don't get your asses over here right now, we'll leave!" Xion yelled across the lot. Olette looked at me and motioned to keep talking and ignore Xion.

"Namine and I, we're not really-" Roxas couldn't finish.

"Seriously, Hayner. We REALLY are going." Demyx shouted.

"Okay, call me and tell me later, Nam?" Olette asked. I nodded. "Oh, and make sure you confim Kairi and Larxene with the guys!" She called jogging away with Hayner. "Love you!"

"Okay, bye!" I called back. Roxas and I started going back to Kairi.

"Do you think they'll ever find out?" Roxas asked.

"Not really." I giggled. We got to the gang.

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked when I got into her car. I turned to her and Larxene.

"Olette wants everyone to come get some sea salt ice cream for a date. I don't know if it's after school or at lunch, but it seems like it could be fun." I laughed. Kairi squealed and Larxene smiled.

"It seems like a great idea." Larxene laughed, too.

As Kairi drove her convertable, it was silent.

"Hey, Nam?" Larxene started, "Are you and Roxas dating?"

"Well-" I started.

"They're actually not dating, but Roxas and Namine_ are_ really close. But she likes him and he likes her. No big deal." Kairi ended, turning around to wink at me.

"Get out of my head!" I laughed. "And Roxas couldn't like me." I blushed.

"Well, it looks like he does!" Larxene laughed, getting up and doing a little dance. " Roxas and Namine sitting in a tree! What they're doing I can't see." She giggled, and Kairi joined in, "Start's with S, ends with X, oh my God; they're having-"

"Guys, shut _up_!" There was a short silence, which was soon interupted.

"_SEX!_" Larxene scremed.

"Larx, sit down" Kairi told her. "You're in the passenger seat." She laughed hard. Larxene was still dancing when we stopped at the lights. Axel's hummer pulled up next to us.

"Larxene, you're amazing." Axel said from inside his car. I turned around to see a bunch of cars from our school parking lot behind us. Oh god.

She turned around to see what I just noticed, and sat down, laughing.

"Hey, wanna play awkward questions?" Larxene asked, jumping up and down with the thought. We're at the mall, eating. Sora has pizza, and was sharing it with Kairi. Axel was eating whatever he's eating, while Larxene was eating McDonalds. Don't ask me how she keeps her figure curvy and amazing; she just does.

"Sure, but make it five questions each; we're running low on time." Sora explained, checking his watch.

Awkward questions: The name of the game explains itself. You ask each other awkward questions.

"Axel, what's your foot size?" Larxene asked, straight away.

"Baby, you should know already." Oh my. Good to know. "But, if I have to, it's 14 and a half." Almost everyone's eyes grew wide.

"It's true." I said, and everyone's attention turned to me. "His feet have always been abnormally huge."

"_EW_." Kairi squeaked.

"Okay, Roxas," Sora started, "what's your favorite smell?"

"Strawberries." He answered, un-hesitantly. They all gave him a look, as to why that scent; they did, but I didn't. I already knew.

**FLASHBACK**

I was sitting next to Kairi on the first day of kindergarten; we've known each other for only a couple of hours, be we're best of friends already. She held up a _Barbie_ and said her name was 'Namine', laughing. I left her to that and skipped my way to the tire swing. I hopped on and sat there.

Nothing happened.

_How do I work this thing?_

Oh well.

I was sitting all alone and noticed a shadow standing over me.

"Do you need a push?" The boy asked me. I looked up and instantly blushed.

"No, I'm fine." I giggled. "Don't you think I have cooties?"

"No. I think you're pretty." He smiled and blushed away. Boys can blush? "Can I sit next to you?"

"Only if you tell me who and what you are." I explained. "Boys don't blush."

"Well," he hopped on the tire, scooting close to me, "I'm Roxas, and I'm a boy that blushes." he exclaimed proudly. "And you?"

"I'm Namine, but my mommy and daddy call me Nam. And I'm a _girl _that blushes." We sat for a minute, and then he looked at me very seriously.

"Can I smell your hair?"

"What?"

"Er, can I smell it?"

"Sure." I laid my head on his shoulder and he smelt it.

"It smells _good_. I knew it would smell _something_ like that, but not _this_ good." There was a very long pause. "Your hair, it smells like strawberries."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"It's kinda like a childhood memory." He explained, yet only looking at me. I flushed a dark pink and peeked at him through my lashes. He smiled directly at me and then continued to listen into the group's new conversation.

_Way to be subtle, Roxas._

*****  
EEK,  
This was a good size one.  
Okay people,  
this took me a little while to write, and re-write, and re-write a third time,  
and edit, and re-edit, and then again,  
so please review. **

**READ.  
THEN.  
PRESS.  
THE.  
BIG.  
BUTTON.  
TO.  
REVIEW.**

**:D**

**Love ya'll,**

**- Anne. (L)**


	4. Alcohol and Chick Flicks

_Quote preview: "Which ever lock he wanted to shove his key into was not in my interest, thank you very much."_

**Alcohol and Chick Flicks**

"You know, skipping's healthy," Axel said.

"But on the first day of school, it's not the best vibe to give off to any teachers, you bastard," Larxene laughed.

We were at Roxas' house, while he, Sora and Axel were downstairs grabbing a few beers from the cellar, the girls and I were picking a movie to watch. I don't drink, but I'm pretty sure that Larxene and the boys do.

We were skipping school _again_. Just like last year; you should've seen us. We skipped practically every day, doing the same old crap. But we had strategy. We rotated from house to house every time we skipped. It was beautiful in a scandalous sense. But now, we won't skip _every_ day; but with Axel here, we'd be lucky if we only skip every other day. We noticed this year that _shit, school actually _does _matter. _

The boys came up, excluding Axel, seeing he was outside bumming a cigarette from this little old lady across the street. I don't know how she can still be alive; she looked to be like… 207 years old! And, smoking at that age doesn't help either. Axel is a tall, muscular young adult, and his going over, asking for one every time we stop by makes me curious as to how she hasn't had a heart attack yet.

Roxas was already drinking his _Corona_ and Larxene made a screw driver out of hers. Sora looked as if he was already drunk, don't ask me how. He had a lamp shade on his head and he kept telling Roxas how he wanted a Key Blade for his birthday.

_What the hell is a Key Blade?_

"Roxas, Roxas, I want a Key Blade for my birthday tomorrow!"

"Your birthday already passed, Sora. And what the fuck is a Key Blade?"

"You know that giant key thing that unlocks all doors…" Sora then looked over to Kairi. "_All _doors." He exclaimed, laughing. Whichever lock he wanted to shove his key into was not in my interest, thank you very much.

"Thanks for the cig again, Mrs. Devin!" Axel shouted when opening up the door. He closed the door, saying "What a sweet little lady."

"Oh, Larxene. It looks like you've got competition." Sora said with a straight face, then suddenly bursted out laughing.

"Sora… I'm scared for you." Larxene replied when he finally finished his long laugh, rolling her eyes.

We were all together again, the whole gang; either sipping beer, pissed drunk or laughing from the abnormal scene. We were all happy.

And then Kairi had to choose a chick flick.

"Oh, come on guys!" Kairi exclaimed, "It's an amazing movie!"

"Kairi," Axel started, "you know we all love you, but _P.S. I Love You_ is just unacceptable. Got it memorized?" Kairi gave him a dumbfounded look as a reply, and he 'face-palmed' himself.

"What he means," Larxene added to Axel's statement, "is that he doesn't want to watch any chick flicks."

"Oh. Well, he's just gonna have to live with it; because we're gonna watch this movie, and you are all going to love it. Got _that_ memorized?" Kairi then smiled angelically, ending the conversation.

While she was putting in the disk, the only sound you could hear was Axel's mumbling about her stealing his catchphrase.

"That was… _BEAUTIFUL!_" Axel cried, tears of joy running down his face.

Sora was already knocked out on the couch half-way through the movie, with Kairi in his arms asleep as well.

"Hey, Kairi?" Roxas started, "I'm feeling kinda sick." It _did_ kind of worry me how throughout the movie he kept on opening up beers like it was water. This can't be good. Before I got to answer, he ran upstairs.

I ran up after him, to see him throwing up in the toilet.

There really wasn't a problem; except the fact that if I were to smell throw up, I would start uncontrollably. I looked over to him; he was barfing his guts out.

That had me. I pushed the image of me, throwing up, at the back of my head. He was hurting, and I had to help him. I walked over to him, sat down beside him and started rubbing his back.

When he semi-finished, he looked up at me and smiled, but instantly went back to throwing up in the toilet. The feeling of throwing up came to me every so often, but I would just tell myself that Roxas was worth it.

"Shh," I kept telling him over and over again, "it's going to be fine."

Eventually, Roxas finished. When he was done, he ended up brushing his teeth with his tooth brush. I laughed at how teenage this situation was; throwing up after drinking about 12 cans of beer. Roxas started laughing too, causing him to choke on the tooth paste, and spit out droplets of saliva mixed with paste; which made me laugh even harder, to the point where no sound was coming out.

When he was done brushing his teeth, we went downstairs and sat down on the couch. I found a note on the table.

_Hey Nam,_

_Axel and I have gone to your place; don't worry about us. We're _just _chilling._

_Have fun with Roxas. Tell Kairi and Sora "We're sorry to ditch, but they fell asleep; not our fault. :)"_

_Oh, and tell Roxas we hope he gets better. _

_Bye, hun!_

_Larxene_

Both Roxas and I giggled at the note, talking about how cute Sora and Kairi look together, sleeping.

Roxas still wasn't feeling his best, so I got him a glass of water and let him lye his head on my lap. After non-stop chatter, he fell asleep.

It was only about four pm, and seeing as it was still in summer mode, daylight was shining through the window. The sun was hitting his face, giving him the dewy glow.

But when I really looked at him, I noticed something that has gone unnoticed for a while now.

This person – no, this angelic creature that was sleeping in my lap was possibly the most amazing sight I have ever set my eyes on.

The little rays of sun shining through the curtains hit small droplets of sweat, and his hair was a complete and utterly _sexy_ mess. He was sleeping with an innocent smile upon his face, but you could tell that beneath that smile; there is pain. What's he dreaming about? Is he dreaming at all?

A breeze rolled in the open window, blowing little pieces of hair out of his face. The hairs stood up at the back of my neck, and a shiver ran throughout my body. It wasn't because of the wind, though; it was because of him.

This boy was lying here, unconscious, was totally and absolutely perfect.

He's simply pulchritudinous. Perfection.

I heard keys at the door. Knowing that it must be his parents, I instantly closed my eyes and steadied my breath; making it seem as if I were asleep.

I was right - I heard his mom, Risa's voice and the sound of paper shopping bags come closer. This was soon followed by his father, Otani's voice, complaining about how high the gas prices were getting.

"They're at one twenty a liter, of course I'm gonna yell at the guy! What is he, crazy?" His father was frustrated. I, then, heard the door close.

"Honey, it's not the cashier's fault. It's the economy's fault." Her voice came closer and footsteps were coming towards us, indicating she was near. "And shh; the kid's are sleeping." More footsteps came towards us.

"You know," Roxas' dad started, "I'm pretty sure the last time we checked we only had one kid, not four." He laughed. "And I see they've gotten into the cellar. How do they always find the key?"

"Well, you always hide it in the exact same place, Hun." She giggled. "Let's get them all home. Can you bring Roxas up to his room?"

"Oh boy; if you haven't noticed, Risa, he's grown just a bit too much for me to simply pick up and carry upstairs." He stated.

"That's true; but we shouldn't wake them up…"

I then heard a very familiar sound. Kairi's yawn; it's not one of those horrible, disgusting, _loud_ ones – it's more cute and high pitched.

There were a few moments of silence, and suddenly I heard "Oh sorry, auntie! We all watched a movie, and fell asleep halfway through!"

That was my que. I, also fake yawned – which turned into a real yawn not so much after wards. I opened my eyes to the scene.

"Oh, Namine! You're awake!" Risa smiled at me. Her warmth and motherly hospitality was always something I noticed.

"Sorry, Risa." I giggled. "I should get going, it's already…" I looked towards the clock, pretending to be surprised at how 'late' it is. "Oh goodness, it's four forty-three! I _really_ have to get going. Tell Roxas I'm sorry." I carefully placed Roxas' head on a pillow, and grabbed my back pack. "Oh, Kairi… Uhh, do you mind if I grab a drive from you?"

"Sure!" Kairi looked towards the table, "if I can _find_ my keys." She got up and while doing so, knocked over a lamp. "_Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!_"

"Fortunately, it's not broken." Risa laughed.

"Don't worry, that thing never breaks. I've thrown a football at it and it was still perfectly fine." Otani concluded. We all laughed.

And within all of that commotion, Roxas awoke.

**Me: There's a party in your bedroom, all night long! (8)**

**Sora: Can I come?**

**Me: Sure. *winks***

**Axel: Hey, how come you didn't invite me?**

**Me: No; uh…*scratches head*, you can come if you want.**

**Roxas: Can I come? **_**Why haven't I been told about this?**_

**Me: Of course you can come! A party in **_**my**_** bedroom is no party without you. *licks lips***

**IF YOU WANT TO COME, REVIEW!**

**And in my brother's words: "Ciao!"**


End file.
